Syringes are used to inject medicaments into tissue areas, such as the subcutaneous tissue layer, the intradermal tissue layer or the junctional area between the intradermal and subcutaneous tissue layers. However, existing syringes are only able to deliver medicament to one of these tissue layers. Thus, a separate inventory of syringes is required for delivering medicament to each of the intradermal, junctional and subcutaneous tissue layers, thereby increasing inventory and manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, a need exists for a syringe adapted to deliver medicament to any of the intradermal, subcutaneous and junctional tissue layers.
Additionally, a need exists for incorporation of safety mechanisms into such a device to prevent the spread of bacterial and viral pathogens via a needle stick or other accident.